Sweet Dreams
by Black kye
Summary: Yuuki se ha dormido en clase... ¿¿Llegará para cumplir sus tareas de delegada?. Aunque algo extraño acaba sucediendo... YuukixKanamexZero


Sweet dreams

Yuuki…Yuuki…Despierta… Llegarás tarde… Yuuki!!

Mmmmmm, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porqué gritas tanto? – Dijo Yuuki.

Entonces, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida salió corriendo de la clase hacia el dormitorio Luna.

¿Cómo he podido quedarme dormida?, seré tonta… Seguro que Zero volverá a reñirme… Lo que me faltaba.

Yuuki corría todo lo deprisa que podía, no sabia si llegaría a tiempo para poder cumplir con sus obligaciones de delegada. A lo lejos, empezó a ver a una multitud de chicas formando un largo pasillo enfrente de una puerta… La puerta del dormitorio Luna. Cuando, sin aliento llegó a su destino, unos ojos la miraban con desaprobación.

Llegas tarde Yuuki – dijo Zero

Quizás si me hubieras despertado habría llegado a tiempo… Siempre me haces lo mismo Zero! – Respondió Yuuki.

Fue entonces cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y las chicas que se habían reunido allí empezaron a gritar…

¡¡Kyaaaa!! ¡¡Allí están!!- dijo una muchacha

¡¡Mirad, allí está Aidô!! – dijo otra

Siempre la misma historia, cuando los miembros de la clase nocturna salían de su dormitorio las chicas parecían volverse locas.

No entiendo porque se comportan así, ya se que son guapos pero… - Pensaba Yuuki.

Buen trabajo, Yuuki

Gra…Gra… Gracias Kaname – Consiguió balbucear Yuuki

Kaname Kuran, el encargado de la clase nocturna, era una de las pocas "personas" que hacían sonrojar a Yuuki.

¿Has visto Zero?, Kaname me ha dicho que… ¿Dónde estará este chico? Jo, siempre igual, no cambiará nunca… Así no encontrará novia en la vida… - Dijo Yuuki.

Yuuki decidió ir a buscar a Zero; tenia la capacidad de desaparecer en segundos, y siempre cuando más trabajo había. Pero está vez sería diferente, Yuuki decidió que cuando le encontrara le pegaría una buena bronca.

Después de un rato de búsqueda lo encontró cerca del bosque, pero parecía que no estaba solo…

No puede ser – piensa Yuuki. Zero, ¿Con Kaname? ¿Qué estará pasando?

Kaname estaba apoyado en un árbol, con el semblante tranquilo y los ojos cerrados. Mientras, Zero estaba a pocos centímetros de él con una mano apoyada en el tronco, al lado de la cara de Kaname.

Esto no puede seguir así, Kuran – Dice Zero. No puedo aguantar más esta situación… ¡¡Todo es culpa tuya!!

Yuuki se esconde, no quiere que la vean; pero también está asustada, Zero y Kaname son dos personas muy importantes para ella y no quiere verlos discutir. De repente, Kaname abre los ojos y mira muy fijamente a Zero, entonces levanta la mano y agarra a Zero por la solapa de la chaqueta.

¡NO! - Piensa Yuuki, mientras da un paso hacia delante para intentar detener la pelea que parece que va a dar comienzo.

Pero algo raro pasa, Zero no ha reaccionado violentamente, como suele ser costumbre en él. Entonces Yuuki ve como Kaname lo arrastra hacia el, hasta que sus labios se unen.

Kaname… - Dice Zero, mientras vuelve a besar a Kaname.

Yuuki está paralizada, no sabe que hacer. Mientras tanto ve como Kaname y Zero empiezan a desabrocharse los botones de la chaqueta, de la camisa… Cuando al fin consigue reaccionar, se da media vuelta y decide irse hacia casa… Un paso, luego otro, camina muy despacio, todavía está en shock, entonces vuelve en si y empieza a correr. De repente escucha una voz…

Yuuki…Yuuki…Despierta… Llegarás tarde… Yuuki!!

Abre los ojos, está en clase…

Buuuuuuff, menos mal; solo ha sido un mal sueño – piensa Yuuki. Pero, ¡¡voy a tener que darme prisa si quiero llegar a tiempo!!

Cuando al fin llega, Zero la está esperando…

¡Llegas tarde! – Dice Zero

Que alivio – dice Yuuki, todo sigue igual que siempre

Fue entonces cuando los alumnos de la clase nocturna empezaron a desfilar camino de sus clases.

¡¡Kyaaaa!! ¡¡Allí están!!- dijo una muchacha

¡¡Mirad, allí está Kaname!! – dijo otra

Las mismas histéricas de siempre- Pensaba Yuuki. Menos mal, nada había cambiado.

Kaname apareció ante los ojos de Yuuki, le sonrió, y ella se sonrojo… Todo igual; solo cuando vio como Kaname le guiñaba el ojo a Zero, pensó:

Ha sido un sueño… ¿No?


End file.
